The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a support hook assembly for resting a weight bar.
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions. The support assembly also often operates to spot the lifter and prevent the free weight from being dropped past a particular point.
Between “sets” free weights are rested upon a support assembly which mounts to a weight bar frame rack. The support assembly is also adjustable relative to the frame rack to locate the weight at a height desired for a particular lifter. Conventional support assemblies are typically posts or hooks which engage the frame rack at one of a multitude of locations.
Although effective, conventional support assemblies typically provide a tradeoff between sturdiness, security when locked along and ease of positioning the frame rack.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a weight support assembly which will support a significant amount of weight, be securely lockable to the frame rack yet be readily repositioned.